Jackie and Her Cousins
by cumberstuck
Summary: So, I wrote the first 2 chapters of this story a while back, then stopped! I am starting again, with a new account. Jackie is tired of being treated like nothing, like worse than nothing. She flees to her cousin in WA state, and the gain slowly bands together to find her. R & R. So sorry for being a slacker writer the first time around.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie stood by the Forman's phone, trying to decide if she should call her. Her cousin said to call if she was feeling blue, and well, Jackie was blue. More than blue, in fact. Samantha had taken her puddin' pop. Donna had sided with that whore, and Steven hated her now. _He probably thinks I'm too ugly to give Sam up for. Too ugly. Too fat._ A silent tear slid down her face, and Jackie picked up the phone.

"Eva? I need to go to your place. I need to go to Washington, now."

Jackie listened to her cousin talk for a while, and then drove to her place to pack. She scribbled on a pad of paper some parting words to Fez, and then drove to Kenosha International Airport.

20 minutes later

Fez,

Goodbye. I am so sorry I couldn't be there in person, it is just too hard to be in Point Place anymore, I am going to go live with my cousins in Washington. Their numbers to reach me are on the back of this sheet. I love you Fezzy, but I'm not in love with you. I'm so, so, sorry. Please don't tell any of the gang where I'll be, you're the only one I trust.

Jackie

Fez stared dumbfounded at the piece of paper in his hand. Jackie was gone? His beautiful goddess was gone? Fez knew Jackie didn't love him, he was just a rebound. But he still tried to make his goddess happy. What had caused her so much pain? Fez knew the answer. It was the bastard in the basement, Steven Hyde. Fez had no idea how someone could do that to his Jackie. But Hyde had, and Jackie was gone.

4 hours later

Jackie's plane taxied into Bellingham international airport. She looked out the window at the gently waving birch trees and smiled. Next to Point Place, Bellingham was home. Her uncle on Pam's side lived here with his wife and two twin daughters. Eva and Harlow, her cousins. She got out of the plane after a short wait and grabbed her luggage from the carousel. Jackie looked around for her family, and pretty soon she saw them. Eva with her shoulder length mess of brown wavy hair and Harlow, with her long straight black hair. The two were pretty much opposites, Eva was thoughtful, dreamy and an artist; Harlow was hot headed, fast and a star athlete. Jackie looked much more like Harlow, who took after her dad, but Eva and Jackie had the same eyes, both mismatched. Harlow shrieked as she ran over to Jackie, swooping her up in a big hug. Everyone else piled on, and Jackie smiled through her tears. She was home.

**A.N. So, I am restarting this from my previous account (Which I no longer remember the password to. So, if y'all followed that one, here is where the updates will be. Sorry it's so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day…

Fez glared at everyone in the basement. He resented them strongly, for they had hurt Jackie. Everyone in the basement felt the tension. Donna shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she looked into Fez's eyes. Finally Eric broke the heavy silence.

"Ok, Fez. What's wrong?" Fez seethed silently in reply. Hyde butted in.

"Fez, something's obviously wrong. Has Jackie cheated on you too?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fez yelled. Hyde recoiled.

"So, then where is the slut?" Samantha said cattily.

"HOW DARE YOU! She's gone! She left! All because of you, Hyde, and Donna! Good day!" With that, Fez turned on his heel and started out the door.

"Fez…" Donna said in a strangled voice.

"I said good day, whore!"

After Fez left, the gang sat in silence. The phrase their friend normally used in jest was said with meaning. They all pondered where Jackie had gone, and Eric was wondering why. Eric got off the couch and turned to face what was left of a once close-knit group of friends.

"What the hell happened here?"

After a few moments of silence, Donna started to fill Eric in.

Two Hours Later…

Eric stared at Donna and Hyde, wondering why in the world they had done that to Jackie.

"How could you?" He said quietly, and then turned to follow Fez. He had to find out where Jackie was.

Meanwhile, in Bellingham…

Jackie was finally happy, and Eva and Harlow were glad to see the shine back in the brunette's eyes. Sometimes, when Jackie thought no one was watching, the twins would see her mask come off, showing the broken girl inside their cousin. But Eva wanted Jackie to be happy, to forget the ones who made her broken.

"So Jackie, now that you're back in Bellingham, where do ya' want to go?" Eva smiled at her cousin, as Jackie wrinkled her nose in deep thought.

"Let's go to the park. There's a concert tonight, right? It's five o'clock, it should be starting any minute."

Eva and Harlow shared a look; whenever Jackie had stayed as a child, she had loved to visit the nearby park, and to hear the music during the warm summer evenings. Eva knew it was just what Jackie needed.

LEMAGICALTIMESKIP

The concert was wonderful, and Jackie, Eva, and Harlow sat contentedly in the shade, eating some ice cream. Even though it wasn't what Jackie usually listened to, she loved the "Banjo Blues Brothers", something much different than ABBA. The air was warm, and a slight breeze ruffled the foliage overhead.

Jackie looked to her cousins on either side of her and smiled, whispering, "I'm so glad I'm here with you guys."

Harlow and Eva beamed.

"We're glad you're here too." Harlow replied, and Eva nodded. Jackie put her head back on the ground, staring up at the darkening sky.

* * *

**A/N. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I am also really excited to be restarting this story ouo. Y'all are too kind. :) More up soon, and I am sorry for the shortness, but that is my style, short chapters, more updates. (Hopefully)**


End file.
